Slide
by makeitmine
Summary: They lost contact years ago when tragedy struck. Now, the school's resident truant can't keep his eyes off the HBIC. (Skank!Kurt/Cheerio!Blaine)


_Well. I wrote this for day two of Klaine week (the other stories can be found on my Tumblr, url is jukeboxanderson), and out of all of them this is the one that took off. And then the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to turn this into an actual verse, especially because I've never seen the pairing done like this. So welcome! Title from the song "Slide" by Goo Goo Dolls. Additional warnings for character death on this one, because I'm evil._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Not Kurt, not Blaine, not Chris, not Darren._

* * *

Blaine flinched as the door to his locker was slammed shut. "What do you want, Hummel?" he asked the intruder.

The smirk on Kurt Hummel's face said it all. "Oh, nothing in particular. Just that glorious ass of yours in my bed - or, if you're ready and willing now, my backseat."

"Forget it. Even if I was interested, which I'm obviously not, Coach Sylvester would send an army out and slaughter both of us if I missed practice."

Kurt lightly swatted at the red polyester covered object of his desire. "Too bad," he said, "can't let the head cheerleader get on her bad side, I guess. How about I come meet you in the locker room afterwards for a quickie?"

"Fuck off, Hummel." Blaine hoisted his duffel bag higher onto his shoulder and began walking quickly to the gym. He refused to be any later than he already was.

"That's kind of the point, Anderson," Kurt called out. "And thanks for the view I have right now." Blaine only responded by flipping him off.

The incident weighed heavily on his mind throughout practice, and it showed. Santana glared at him every so often whenever Coach Sylvester had them repeat their routine because he was off. He readjusted his focus and lifted his partner into the air, only to drop her seconds later.

"God, Kitty, I'm so sorry," he said as he helped her back onto her feet.

She brushed off her uniform and tightened her ponytail. "It's okay, Blaine. I know your mind is only picturing what Kurt Hummel looks like naked, right? And I can confirm for you that he is quite endowed."

It was just Blaine's luck that he ended up partnered with Kitty Wilde, freshman Cheerio and the only one allowed in the Skanks thanks to a hookup with Noah Puckerman after Homecoming. "That was not what I was thinking about. He tried to start something while I was at my locker and it threw me off."

Kitty scoffed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "More like it threw a switch in you on. You're going to have to give in to your desires sooner or later, Blainers. It'll be tragic next year to have a senior Cheerios captain who's never been laid."

"If you two are done, future Jenna Jameson and wannabe Wink Martindale, I'd like to get back to the routine," a voice boomed through the megaphone.

"Sorry, Coach," he said as he and Kitty got back into formation. Blaine prepared to lift her again, just as she hissed over her shoulder, "I heard his mouth is also quite talented, if you know what I mean."

How Blaine made it through the rest of practice without another incident, he would never know. He quickly hurried to the boys locker room to shower, and he ended up jerking off to the image of Kurt sucking him, his hands running through the blue-streaked pompadour. He came fast and furious, faster than he normally did when he fantasized about him. Blaine was thankful the basketball and wrestling teams weren't around as he moaned Kurt's name out repeatedly.

After washing the come off himself and the stall, he changed into a black tank top and gray sweats, ready for his post-Cheerios trip to the gym. He made another visit to his locker to grab his books and headed out to his car.

His car that had a new ornament sitting on top of the hood.

"Don't you have other places to loiter in?" Blaine asked as he threw his bags into the backseat.

Kurt shook his head, looking a little more somber than usual. "Can we talk? I just want to explain myself."

Blaine slammed the door shut and leaned against the vehicle. "Okay. Talk."

Kurt turned to face him. "Do you remember when we were little and our mothers took us to Logan Park every week, and we always had the time of our lives?"

"Of course I do." It had been close to a decade since Blaine and Kurt had been inseparable, but the memories were always vivid in his mind. After Kurt's mother passed away, he began withdrawing himself from their friendship, becoming somewhat of a loner.

"Remember the afternoon we were there and I fell off the swing? And you immediately jumped off of yours to help me back up and brush the dirt off my clothes."

"Which is certainly a change from your normal look now," Blaine quipped, gesturing to the tattered denim jacket on Kurt. "But yeah, I remember that day."

Kurt stared up at Blaine. "I told myself that day that I was going to marry you."

Blaine's breath hitched. "W-what?" he stammered.

"You were my best friend, Blaine, and my mom always went on about how she married her best friend so I figured that was how it worked. I guess I...sort of fell in love with you that day."

Blaine felt a sudden urge to be closer to Kurt, so he hopped onto the corner of the hood next to the windshield. "Why?"

"I thought you were my savior. Up until she died, I couldn't imagine not getting a chance to play with you." Kurt's eyes began shining with tears. "It was so hard for me after that. Dad would take me to the shop every afternoon, so I never could play anymore, and then you started hanging out with Mike and Sam all the time..."

"I hung out with them because I missed you," Blaine said. Sam was his best friend now, but it had taken years to feel at ease with someone who wasn't Kurt. "You were never around anymore, and whenever I tried to reach out to you at recess you pushed away."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin your time with them."

"And then last year, after..." Blaine trailed off, unsure how to address the death of Kurt's father.

"After God decided he wasn't done fucking my life up enough?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. You turned into...this."

"Quinn invited me to join her. She still felt scared, dealing with giving her daughter away and her father's distrust of her. We thought we didn't need anyone anymore since they would all be taken away from us eventually. Then we gained friends, and they showed us how to live..."

"They introduced you to that college student from Britain you hooked up with, huh?"

A small grin flashed across Kurt's face. "Adam? No, I actually met him on my own when I snuck into Scandals. And we never actually got past first base."

"Really?" Blaine was shocked. Rumors at the beginning of summer had Kurt running off with this Adam guy to his home, never to be seen or heard from again.

Kurt nodded. "One of the last things my dad taught me before he...before he left was that when it comes to sex, it should be with someone special. Adam was a great guy, but he was never that one."

"So you propositioning me every day since September...you're actually saying..."

"I want you, Blaine." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine and, _oh_. He felt a surge of energy rush through him at the contact, more than he had during his only other kisses when he "dated" Brittany for a month before coming out. Kurt flicked his tongue across Blaine's lips, searching for access. He opened his mouth slightly for it to enter. As soon as he felt the small metal ball residing below the muscle, Blaine moaned. Kurt's piercing was probably the most erotic thing he could imagine, and the thought of him running it up and down Blaine's cock made him want even more.

Blaine finally pulled back, panting. "Wait, Kurt, why now?" he breathed out.

"You know that accident Quinn was in last weekend? When I visited her in the hospital, she told me how she was thankful she survived because there were so many things she wanted to do but never had the chance to. And I imagined if I had been in her shoes. If I died before opening up to you, before letting you back into my life the way you used to be...it would be horrible."

Blaine gathered Kurt into his arms as he began sobbing. "Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to be there for you back then."

"No, I'm sorry I shut you out," Kurt cried into his shoulder. "I love you, Blaine, so much."

"I love you, too." Blaine was shocked at how easily the words flowed out of his mouth, but he knew they were true. He'd always loved Kurt. "I will say, though, I expect a proper date before jumping into bed with you."

Kurt began giggling through his tears. "You cheerleaders are very hard to get, you know?"

"Only to an extent." Blaine hopped off the hood and opened the driver side door. "Come on, I'll take you home and we can talk things over. Or make out again, because that was really hot."

"Careful, you don't want to get a reputation just because we're dating."

"What about _your_ rep? A Skank and a Cheerio?"

"If Puck and Kitty can pull it off, so can we." Kurt climbed into the passenger seat and took Blaine's hand, holding it during the entire drive home.


End file.
